


All My Love

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Binary Goshiki Tsutomu, Post-Graduation, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: The last thing Soekawa expected at their graduation party was a confession.Bonus:All My Love
Relationships: Soekawa Jin/Yamagata Hayato
Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The bonus Soekawa fic because I didn't want to leave out Yamagata either! I hope you all enjoyed these as much as I enjoyed writing them! 💜💜💜
> 
> Based off the song All My Love by Johnny's WEST. Translated lyrics can be found [here](https://cometbender.livejournal.com/11950.html).
> 
> If you haven't already, please read through my [Soekawa hcs](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622102453193736192/with-shiratorizawa-fanweek-coming-up-on-the-29th) before reading!  
> If there are any mistakes, let me know!

“Thank you for three amazing years.”

“Thank you!!”

Soekawa couldn’t stop his tears from silently falling as he took in the sight of the second and first years, now third and second years, bowing to him and the other graduates. It was hard to believe that it was all over now. During their actual graduation, it hadn’t fully sunk in yet, but now, at the party that the underclassmen had secretly put together, Soekawa felt himself ache at the thought of everything that had happened over the last three years.

He watched with blurry eyes as the team all chatted and mingled. He watched as they all laughed and cried and enjoyed the celebration. But for some reason, a melancholic ache suddenly found its way to his chest. Seeing as how no one was paying him any mind, Soekawa decided he needed some fresh air to calm himself. It was a clear and cool night, and he inhaled deeply letting the fresh air fill his lungs as he looked up at the stars. Lost in thought, Soekawa failed to notice that someone had followed him out.

“Hey.”

Soekawa startled, but then smiled when he saw who it was. “Hey,” he greeted. “Shouldn’t you be with everyone else?”

Yamagata shrugged. “Thought I’d come and check up on you.”

“Well, consider myself checked,” he chuckled. “Thanks.”

The two of them fell silent. Behind them, the party was still going, but neither of them paid it any attention and to be honest, Soekawa wasn’t really paying attention to Yamagata either.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been three years already.”

Soekawa looked over at Yamagata again. He was looking in his direction, but he nodded anyway. “It seems like it was only yesterday when we all met,” he said.

“Yeah, and now, look at us,” said Yamagata. “I hope we always stay close.”

Soekawa smiled. “Me too.”

It felt silent again and Soekawa turned his attention back to the stars. He wasn’t sure of how long had passed, but when he looked over again, Yamagata was still there, looking oddly nervous. Soekawa’s brow furrowed at this and decided he should address the tension.

“Are you okay?”

Yamagata startled. “Yeah, I’m good!” he stuttered. “I, uh, actually I wanted to hang out with you for a bit.”

Soekawa studied his nervous smile, skeptical, but then smiled too.

“Oh. Okay.”

“And...maybe talk too?”

“Sure,” Soekawa nodded. “Anything in mind?”

Yamagata brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words. Soekawa felt himself growing concerned, but stayed patient, knowing that Yamagata would say what he needed to with time. He eventually sighed and seemed to steel himself up. “Okay, I’m just gonna go ahead and say it,” he said. “Soekawa, I like you.”

Soekawa relaxed. “I like you too, Yamagata. It’s been great having you as a teammate and friend.”

“No, I mean, I like you,” he clarified. “Like really like you.”

Soekawa was ready to laugh it off, but Yamagata’s eyes were serious as he stared at Soekawa with affection. He suddenly found himself overwhelmed and speechless, so he said the only thing that came to mind.

“Why?” Befuddled, Soekawa stared at Yamagata. “Why do you like me? I’m not anything special.”

Yamagata’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Why? Wh-Soekawa, you’re the vice-captain of Shiratorizawa.”

“And? So’s Reon and he’s a regular, at least.” He gestured to where all the others were inside. Sighing, he shook his head and let his shoulders drop. “I don’t even do anything.”

Yamagata frowned. Shaking his head, he moved so he was standing before Soekawa and looked into his eyes. “Soekawa, you are so essential to this team. We wouldn’t even be here without you,” he said. “You have always looked out for everyone, putting all of us before you. You constantly support and uplift all of us. You’re kind and caring and you listen to all of our problems, but you’re also not afraid to call us out when we’ve done something wrong. You always show up early and stay late for those that want extra practice. You somehow also manage to balance all of this, along with your schoolwork, while also helping us with our own stuff. You never ask for praise or recognition. You’re a really good player and it’s a shame that you often get overlooked by the rest of us.”

Soekawa felt Yamagata reach up to touch his face and realized he was wiping away his tears. When had he started crying?

“You’re the funniest person that I know. You’re knowledgeable when it comes to food too and I admire your dedication to konamon.” Yamagata smiled. “You’ve taught me so much about love and compassion and dedication, and to be honest, I am absolutely petrified by the thought of you rejecting me. But I also know you’ve taught me a lot about courage and it would be a waste for me to give up now, so I had to tell you. I truly appreciate all that you’ve done for the team and for me, and now, it’s time for someone to do something for you. Allow me the honor of being the one to support you now.”

Soekawa let out a shaky breath and reached up to grab Yamagata’s hand. He held it against his cheek, gently rubbing circles with his thumb over the back.

“I...I never realized anyone was paying attention to me. I never really thought of myself as much, really, and knowing that someone has is…overwhelming,” he said. “To be honest, I don’t think I am worthy of this kind of love,” he sighed, “but seeing your courage and how genuine you are, I am willing to try.”

Formerly serious, Yamagata’s face broke out into a wide grin. He let out a laugh in relief as he pulled Soekawa close, kissing his forehead as he cupped his face. Soekawa laughed through his tears and rested his forehead against Yamagata’s when he pulled away from the kiss. Soekawa wrapped his arms around Yamagata and the hug was returned tenfold.

“I promise I won’t let you down,” whispered Yamagata.

Soekawa nodded against his shoulder and burrowed his face further in. They stood there enjoying the embrace of each other, forgetting the world around them, but it was broken by a familiar voice and another set of arms wrapping themselves around them.

“Soekawa-senpai! Why are you crying?! Who hurt you?!”

Soekawa laughed, letting go of Yamagata to pet Goshiki.

“Goshiki, calm down,” he cooed. “They’re not sad tears. They’re happy tears.”

Goshiki either didn’t hear or didn’t care because they didn’t let go. Instead, they caught the attention of everyone else on the team and all of them were now rushing out to see what the commotion was.

“Goshiki, what’s wrong?” Reon asked.

“Soekawa-senpai is crying and I don’t know why!”

Without missing a beat, the whole team surrounded the three of them, engulfing them in a giant group hug. Soekawa couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, hearing a chorus of teenagers all reassuring him that they were there for him, but it soon divulged into silent tears as he realized the overwhelming amount of love they were showing up. He looked up at Yamagata and stared into his eyes, taking in the adoration and security in them, and realized that maybe he was right, maybe he was deserving of this love after all. He gave Yamagata a nod and a smile, mouthing a thank you to him and finally accepting all of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622821145141526528/all-my-love)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1279823267403124736?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
